Uno para el otro
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: AU. En un mundo donde puedes encontrar las iniciales de tu alma gemela tatuadas en tu piel, Voldemort ve a Harry en su cuna y decide darle una oportunidad, cambiando el curso del mundo. [TMR/HP]
1. Compasión

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_

* * *

Bueno, esto es un Soulmate/Dark AU o algo por el estilo, espero no sea muy confuso.

* * *

 **I. Compasión**

—Mi Señor, ¿realmente es necesario desaparecer ahora? —pregunta Lucius, inclinando un poco la cabeza para mirar el suelo. Voldemort nota lo cerca que está de ponerse a temblar.

—¿Vas a cuestionar mis decisiones, Lucius? —Aprieta el agarre de la varita en su mano y los ojos de su más fiel seguidor se agrandan con horror por un segundo antes de poner la máscara en su lugar de nuevo.

—Oh, no, mi señor —Se apresura a decir—. Sólo quería saber qué lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión, ¿qué ha pasado con el niño?

Voldemort guarda silencio un momento, reflexionando para sí mismo la respuesta y puede recordar los ojos verdes, _tan_ verdes, mirándolo. ¿Cómo es posible siquiera tener un par de ojos así? Ese color siempre ha representado algo muy importante para él, le resulta curiosa la relación de este hecho con aquellas esmeraldas que lo escrutaban. Pero eso no era todo lo que lo que le parece curioso (por decir menos) de la situación. También está ella.

Recuerda dirigir su atención al cuerpo en el suelo y el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda al entender que se había sacrificado… ¿Por qué? No lo entendió en ese momento y él solía jactarse de comprenderlo todo. Ella había tenido miedo, lo sabía por la forma en que temblaba, la palidez enfermiza de su rostro y la forma en que su voz falló cuando se ofreció, sin embargo no existía duda en sus ojos, tenía una chispa extraña en ellos… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podía incitarla a cometer tal estupidez? ¿Alguna clase de hechizo?

La respuesta le llega en un susurro, casi ajeno, de una parte de su subconsciente: _Amor_.

Sólo que no logra entender cómo alguien es capaz de sacrificarse por otra persona por algo… como _eso._

—¡Mi señor! —irrumpe Bellatrix sin ninguna ceremonia—. Disculpe mi interrupción, pero todos están hablando sobre…

—Silencio —gruñe. Ya sabe lo que dirán todos, qué están diciendo todos—. No necesito darle explicaciones a nadie, considero que no es el momento indicado para atacar y eso debería bastar. Vamos a arreglarlo en la reunión, cuando lleguen todos avísame.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi Señor. Les diré que dejen de hacer conjeturas erróneas —La joven Black hace una reverencia exagerada y sale de la habitación.

—Pero… ¿y el niño, mi señor? —pregunta de nuevo Lucius—. Podría ser nuestra última oportunidad, quién sabe dónde vaya a meterlo Dumbledore…

Tamborilea sus largos dedos sobre el reposabrazos de su silla. El niño... Es extraño, no ha podido matarlo… ¡No pudo pronunciar la maldición asesina! Sólo de verlo una sensación casi ajena le cosquilleo en la piel, _sentimientos_ , y la marca en la clavícula (que reza "HP") comenzó a arder. Ni siquiera puede engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que no escogió al chico por las iniciales de su nombre más que por el parecido de la sangre. ¿Será que él es...? ¡Lo peor es que no debería importarle!

¿Ha sido una equivocación dejar al niño permanecer con vida? Ya lo ha dejado, al menos debe estar seguro de que no se le escapé.

—Consigue un juicio para Black —Suelta con lentitud, de ese modo podría conseguir acercarse a él a través de su hermano o algún otro miembro de su familia—. Puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

—¿Regulus? Él…

—No, para el traidor. Consíguele un juicio, que no vaya a Azkaban.

—Pero, mi señor…

—¿No lo entiendes, Lucius? Es el padrino del niño, Dumbledore tendrá que dejarlo a su cuidado —Hace una pausa—. Tal vez tengamos que entregar a Colagusano para absolverlo, después de la reunión tráelo a mí y retrasa el arresto de Black.

—Por supuesto, mi señor.

—Habrá que hacer cambios, borrar la memoria de algunos y tirarlos hacia las absurdas tropas del vejete. Se supone que desaparecimos, nadie puede sospechar lo contrario.

—Es necesario, el resto lo tomaremos bien, mi señor.

—Puedes retirarte, Lucius, fíjate si ya están todos.

El hombre hace una inclinación respetuosa antes de irse.

Voldemort vuelve a quedarse solo con sus pensamientos, sabe que tiene que replantearse las decisiones que ha tomado para llegar a la inmortalidad... Pero lo primero ha de ser mantener a sus seguidores fieles, lo demás vendrá con el tiempo.


	2. Crueldad

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_

* * *

 **II. Crueldad**

—Lo tiene, mi señor, ha recuperado a Harry Potter —dice Regulus, luce increíblemente incómodo estando en la habitación.

Suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, todos estos años fueron una lucha constante por obtener al niño, subestimó al vejete y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo lo mandó a vivir con los muggles. Asiente con la cabeza, quiere preguntarle cómo está, pero viniendo de él sería ridículo.

—¿Qué ha pensado tu hermano de mi propuesta? —Son pocos los que saben que todavía vive, además de sus seguidores, pero Sirius pasó por demasiadas cosas como para correr a contarle la información a Dumbledore.

—Todavía no se decide, pero estoy seguro de que aceptará, mi señor.

—Puedes retirarte.

* * *

Harry Potter tiene trece años cuando Sirius y Regulus le hablan sobre la existencia (o más bien la "supervivencia") de un Lord que se ha estado moviendo en las sombras desde hace un largo tiempo y que pronto obtendrán el mundo. Al cumplir catorce los grupos que apoyaban a Voldemort comienzan a resurgir y una batalla silenciosa se ve en las calles; se siente en el ambiente. Sin embargo, es hasta los quince que lo arrastran hasta la mansión en que él reside, la guerra está estallando.

Lo dejan en la sala y, con reticencia, se van del recinto. Voldemort lo ha especificado de ésa manera. Después de varios minutos Harry ve entrar a un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro, tiene un rostro hermoso y hace que la marca sobre sus costillas le arda, no puede evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. La taquicardia es debido a la aparición repentina, eso se dice.

—Harry Potter —saluda con una sonrisa, su voz tan suave como terciopelo.

Su cerebro reacciona, se levanta de un salto y hace una torpe reverencia que le duele en el ego. Nunca en su vida se ha inclinado ante nadie, ni siquiera cuando vivía con sus tíos lo hizo.

—Mi señor —Si las palabras han salido demasiado forzadas, el hombre no parece notarlo.

—Llámame Tom —hace una breve pausa—. Mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle —Los ojos rojos lo evalúan atentamente.

—Tom… Tom Marvolo Riddle, ¿cómo TMR?

—Así parece, HP.

Harry (olvidando todo lo que le ha dicho Sirius sobre mantener la decencia y la buena educación) se quita la túnica y se levanta la camisa para mostrarle de lo que habla. Casi le sorprende ver un HP tatuado en la pálida piel del contrario.

* * *

Si alguien le preguntara, lo definiría como _justicia_ , pero nadie (ni siquiera su padrino o el tío Reg) se atreven a hacerlo por temor a que la respuesta sea demasiado para ellos y Tom no necesita preguntarlo, se conocen tan bien que las palabras sobran.

Sólo fue un año y medio de guerra antes de que la oposición supiera que estaba perdida y decidieran tomar el camino democrático a exponer más vidas inocentes en el campo de batalla. Los cambios apenas se gestan, todavía hay deliberadas revueltas por aquí y por allá, falta tiempo para que el calor de la batalla se difumine lo suficiente como para darle cabida al nuevo mundo. Y es perfecto para lo que hace ahora.

De algún modo Tom ha rastreado a los muggles que volvieron su infancia un infierno, los confinó a una parcela del bosque y le permitió tener un descanso para ir tras ellos.

Es Duddley al primero que encuentra, llora totalmente aterrorizado y suplica piedad; en su corazón no existe algo como eso. Levanta la varita y se deleita del grito que se produce cuando el Crucio golpea el pecho de su primo, es una de las más dulces melodías que ha escuchado (aunque no se compara con la voz de Tom). Disfruta haciéndolo sufrir con lentitud y finalmente realiza la maldición asesina antes de proseguir.

Vernon es el siguiente, trata de lucir amenazante y falla por completo, le tiemblan demasiado las manos. Harry sonríe divertido, lo aturde con un Crucio antes de comenzar a hacer heridas y sanarlas a la perfección; sus gritos estrangulados le parecen graciosos. Lo deja con el abdomen abierto todavía vivo, esperando que algún animal llegue a concluir el trabajo.

A Petunia, de hecho, no la odia _tanto_ ; así que ignora su llanto y simplemente se deshace de ella con un Avada Kedavra.

Es hora de regresar junto a Tom y seguir construyendo su imperio.

* * *

 **A** sí que aquí termina esto, háganme saber qué tan mal lo hice, siento que quedo raro. ¡Gracias por leer esto y no abandonarlo en las primeras dos palabras de Lucius en la viñeta anterior! (?)


End file.
